Ramon Daivante
Ramon is a Human who decided to both become a Medical Doctor, as well as a Monk fresh fit for adventuring. Appearance Ramon's is a fairly average man in terms of tone, while being tall for a regular human. His strength lies more in his arms and his core than his legs, but he keeps himself well exercised. His hair is short but somewhat rustled, losely wild while keeping itself in order. He has a scar that slides between the space of his his nose and his left eye, as well as his shoulder due to an incident, though for the most part has healed away. His armor is light and flexible, but stylish enough to hide his actual presence. The slight bulk of the outfit helps hide it as well, as one could only see his eyes. When Ramon isn't in armor, Ramon wears a nice fitting, turtleneck underneath his clothes to keep him warm. Ontop of that, he wars a leather vest that was clearly cut from the sleeves. He wears a small tied scarf over his neck, and the vest itself has loose flaps that signify that he is a Healer. His arms are wrapped in belts and at the right wrist is a Life Stone he uses. His pants are brown leathery cloth, and are cut off by his leather boots. Ramon carries a special pouch that hangs from his belt, which contains some On-The-Go Medical equipment. Personality Naturally he's blunt and curt, he simply does not care to appeal to one's "good" side at first sight. His vocabulary is quite vulgar, with slurs and such coming quite normally. He comes off as crude very fast, and it can be hard to work alongside him without getting annoyed. People more aristocratic may find him intolerable. However, he's driven by some sort of goal he has for himself and won't let others fall around him; He's a very tenacious person and strong willed, obstinate to those he stands against. Despite his first impression, there is a small favortism and a slight warming up to people he learns to get along with. Plus, he is still a nomadic doctor- Aside from healing those wounded, he also gives them proper care and will help them heal both immediately and over time. He understands that a balance of care is needed to help someone in the long run. History Ramon was actually the son of a doctor, and by inheritance was in the family business. Although he learned of Magical Artifacts as a kid, he never understood them. It was that misunderstanding that made his curiosity grow. Still, he kept at his trade, and grew up treating people. Interestingly, although he grew sick of it, he had pretty good ability with the sick. Although his personality was abrasive, those treated by him were said to feel significantly better. He also trained to keep himself in shape by learning a martial art- Boxing. It was stated that for a young doctor, Ramon had the aggression and was quite the fighter. His curiosity of Magical Artifacts grew to the point where he wanted to run away from the simple life of a countryside doctor, and one day he was able to obtain his chance. He decisively steals a Life Stone for himself and with the money he saved up, bought custom armor for himself. With his identity sealed within the metal, he was free to go on an adventure that he truly wanted. He both beat down random thugs and fools as well as steal things like food that he wanted, and repelled knights in local villages usually by breaking or spraining their limbs. It was because of this property that he was dubbed "Vagabond Knight."- He was neither alignment. Weapons + Abilities Ramon's fighting style mainly focuses on his arms and fists. However, he has picked up and learned to use his legs as well in time. As a result, he's switches between a brutal boxing stance and a more nimble, dodging stance. Although normally his decent experience leads him quite well, he's still learning new things to influence his style such as using his legs more in his attacks. He's pretty weak against Mages and Ranged people. Ramon's weapons reflect his fighting focus. His arms have bracers that lead to his skinny gauntlets which are protected by belts. On the gauntlets themselves are engraving for one stone, which he only has a Life Stone for now. Not bulky at all, but they do allow him to strike with easy flexibility. He's only capable of a rejuvenating wave of energy with the stone so far, and uses it when his allies need the heal. As said above, he carries around a sash that holds a bag full of medical supplies. It's not limitless, but it is quite good for a nomadic doctor and can help someone if they're in a pinch away from a village. Usually holds wraps, some disinfectant, bandages, and some other things. Trivia * I believe Ramon meant "Guarding Hands" in Nordic. * Ramon plays it off, but his weakness ultimately ends up being too long in the ocean, or underwater. He'll tolerate water, but being around it too long makes him feel restless. ** He also would be the type to drink Holy Water, and then spit it out. Category:Humanoid Category:Vieti Category:Accepted Character Category:Character